


May's Magical Minifics

by ChronicallyOwlish



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Crew as Family, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minifics, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicallyOwlish/pseuds/ChronicallyOwlish
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short prompt fills for the month of May.





	1. Failing Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set right after Beka hires Harper.

“Harper, this isn’t funny,” Beka grumbles, grabbing a console. “Stop messing around and help me fix the artificial gravity.”

Harper does a flip, whoops, and then floats to the bulkheads, striking a superhero pose. He’s such a kid—immature and annoying. What was she thinking hiring him?

“This is awesome! On Earth the gravity doesn’t fail.” His grin is so wide it’s impossible to maintain a glare. “I’m flying!”

She smiles and softens her tone. At twenty, he’s experienced so little joy.

“Well, it’s not supposed to fail here either. Let’s fix it.”

“You’re the boss,” he says, still grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt: Floating. Flying. Levitating. Your character experiences the joy—or terror—of their feet leaving the ground. (100 Words)


	2. Hoverboard

She failed again on the tenth attempt. The hoverboard jerked and she toppled onto her butt, crashing into a mat that definitely wasn’t soft enough.

“Try again and bend your knees more,” Harper directed. Bruised and grumpy, Ollie wasn’t sure why she’d asked to do this. It wasn’t easy. Or fun.

Knees bent, concentrating on balance, she tried again. It worked. Her stomach dipped to her feet—now a half-meter off the ground. A second later, it was all over. She crashed hard, the air vacating her lungs, and laughed. For a brief flash of pure, amazing magic, she’d flown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for: Floating. Flying. Levitating. Your character experiences the joy—or terror—of their feet leaving the ground. (100 Words)


	3. Magical Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper wakes up with a new power. Takes place after chapter 22 of Welcome the Dawn, but you really don't need to read it.

He woke this morning with a power unlike any he’d ever possessed before. Something surreal and magical. It’d actually been his yesterday, but there hadn’t really been time to test it. Too much to do, too many things going on, and too many watchful eyes. The power to kiss a woman whenever he wanted needed to be handled with great care.

But today was a new day.

So he’d kissed her when she woke with bleary eyes and her curls tangled from sleep. Then again mid-morning after she’d returned from her regularly scheduled walk around the ship’s corridors. Each time, he thought that maybe she’d pull away. Maybe she’d decide that this was a mistake after all. But in the gardens at the University of Tarazed, she beat him to it, stealing a long, slow kiss under the branches of a flowering tree as petals rained down around them.

On the beach at sunset, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her until they were breathless with the sun painting the sky orange behind them. It was then he decided that this was the best power in the Universe and he was never going to give it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 3: Thursdays. I never could get the hang of Thursdays. For your characters, this Thursday is exceptionally strange because they have woken up with powers/abilities they didn’t have--or didn't know they had--before. (200 Words)


	4. Cold Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka and Tyr and a Tent

Awareness came slowly, Beka’s eyes reluctant to open to the bright gleam of sunlight on the snow outside, blinding even through the walls of their tent. The world, she knew, would sparkle like it was made of fairy dust, and though she hated planets, and the snow even more, it was probably beautiful. More beautiful than the storm that had prevented them from getting back to the Maru last night. But she didn’t want to relinquish sleep because, the moment she did, she would have to admit that she hadn’t cuddled up to Tyr last night only for his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 4: Use these four words in a drabble — fairydust (replace with a different magical word if it doesn’t exist in your world), gleam, glacial, sleep.


End file.
